Good Girls Don't Die
Good Girls Don't Die is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the forty-eighth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in Maple Heights, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Although the player was hailed for keeping Maple Heights safer, the Chief ordered David Jones to go on filing duty since his name kept on popping up in complaints, as his tactless manner (rudeness) was frowned upon by the district, forcing Jones to remain in the sidelines for the entire case. as the player's partner.]] On the other hand, Grace requested the player to help her out at the beauty parlor due to a bloodcurdling scream at the treatment rooms. An angry Martha Price then demanded the player to investigate the treatment room as her daughter, Abigail Price, was inside it. Once in the treatment room, Abigail was found burned to death in a beauty salon during a beauty appointment (with a hole showing her exposed rib cage), confirming Abigail to be the victim. In shock, Martha fainted and was rushed to the hospital. After confirming Abigail to be the victim, Grace filled-in as the player's partner in Jones's place for this case. The killer was Abigail's best friend, Sabrina Kingston. Sabrina testified that she believed she was on drugs because Veronica Johnson sold them to her, though Grace countered that the "drugs" Veronica sold were actually a mixture of caffeine and talc. Sabrina needed Abigail's help to give her a urine sample as all top colleges (including Harvard and the University of Grimsborough) enforced applicant drug tests and Sabrina was afraid of having her test come up positive albeit Abigail refused to help and for this reason, Sabrina got mad. During a beauty appointment of Abigail's, Sabrina crept into the treatment room to intimidate her by pointing a hair removal laser on her and thought that if she threatened to kill Abigail, she would give her a urine sample for her to pass the university's drugs checking mechanism. But accidently, the hair removal laser fired a laser beam at Abigail's chest by itself thus burning a hole through Abigail's chest, which contributed to the murder being linked to a crumpled friendship due to excessive differences. In the court, Sabrina pleaded guilty of first-degree murder and claimed to have lost herself, but Judge Hall countered that there was nothing worth killing a friendship over. Sabrina was sentenced to 20 years in jail with a chance for parole in 10 years, and although she wasn't told that she would be tried as an adult, the sentence Sabrina had to serve made it obvious that she was tried as an adult. Stats Victim *'Abigail Price' (burnt to death during a beauty appointment) Murder Weapon *'Hair Removal Laser' Killer *'Sabrina Kingston' Suspects Charleneprofile.png|Charlene Cody Sabrinaprofile.png|Sabrina Kingston Marthaprofile.png|Martha Price Veronicaprofile.png|Veronica Johnson SerenaCase48.png|Serena Johnson Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with talc. *The killer wears heels. *The killer practices acupuncture. *The killer wears blue eyeshadow. *The killer is under 25 years old. Crime Scenes Treatment Room.png|Treatment Room Zen Corner.png|Zen Corner Boardwalk.png|Boardwalk Campaign Booth.png|Campaign Booth Mansion Garden.png|Mansion Garden Decorative Fountain.png|Decorative Fountain Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Treatment Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Appointment Card, Voice Recorder, Shoe Heel) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Appointment Card. (Result: Facial Appointment Card) *Talk to Charlene Cody about the murder. (Prerequisite: Appointment Card unraveled) *Examine Voice Recorder. (Result: Recording) *Investigate Boardwalk. (Clues: Necklace, Torn Flyer; Prerequisite: Recording Unlocked) *Examine Necklace. (Result: BFF Necklace) *Analyze BFF Necklace. (06:00:00) *Inform Sabrina of her best friend’s death. *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Campaign Flyer) *See what Martha Price is doing at the marina. (Prerequisite: Campaign Flyer Restored) *Examine Shoe Heel. (Result: Chemical Molecules) *Analyze Chemical Molecules. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears high heels) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mansion Garden. (Clues: Torn Napkin, Caricature; Available at start of Chapter 2) *Examine Torn Napkin. (Result: Napkin) *Analyze Napkin. (15:00:00; Unlocks: Campaign Booth) *Examine Caricature. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (12:00:00) *Ask Veronica Johnson about the nasty caricature of the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Investigate Campaign Booth. (Clues: Seafood Platter, Cellphone) *Talk to Serena Johnson about her fight with Martha Price. (Prerequisite: Play Campaign Booth as a task) *See if Martha knew about the pregnancy rumors. (Prerequisite: Talk to Serena first) *Examine Seafood Platter. (Result: Shoe) *Analyze Shoe. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer practices Acupuncture) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Charlene's Phone) *Analyze Charlene’s Phone. (03:00:00) *Ask Charlene about the nasty text message in her phone. (Prerequisite: Charlene's phone analyzed) *Examine Victim’s Clutch. (Result: Medical Card) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See if Martha knew about her daughter’s termination. *Talk to Serena about the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Martha first) *Investigate Decorative Fountain. (Clues: Pink Jacket; Available at start of chapter) *Examine Pink Jacket. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Sabrina's Photo) *Talk to Sabrina about the drugs. (Prerequisite: Sabrina's Photo restored) *Talk to Veronica about the drugs. (Prerequisite: Talk to Sabrina first) *Investigate Zen Corner. (Clues: Scrunchie, Trash Can; Must complete first 7 tasks to unlock) *Examine Scrunchie. (Result: Hair Fragments) *Analyze Hair Fragments. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer is younger than 25 years old) *Examine Trash Can. (Clue: Hair Removal Laser) *Examine Hair Removal Laser. (Result: Blue Powder) *Analyze Blue Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears blue eyeshadow) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check that Martha Price is doing well. *Investigate Mansion Garden. (Clues: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Young Abigail's Picture) *Give the picture back to Martha Price. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *See what’s wrong with Charlene Cody. *Investigate Treatment Room. (Clues: Lotion Bottle) *Examine Lotion Bottle. (Result: Nuoc Mam Seasoning Sauce) *Tell Charlene Cody about the lotion. (Rewards: Hair Towel,' Facial Mask') *Give a hand to Serena Johnson. *Investigate Boardwalk. (Clues: Johnson Special) *Examine Johnson Special. (Result: Sauce Drops) *Analyze Sauce Drops. (06:00:00) *Tell Serena Johnson about her recipe. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *Similar to At the End of the Rope, Sabrina Kingston killed her best friend, Abigail Price, and Penelope Rivera killed her best friend, Lisa Edwards. *The title of this case may be an allusion to the novel book series, "Bad Girls Don't Die", written by Katie Alender. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights